Automails Elric, a su servicio
by Ada Ross
Summary: Winry no está en casa, y Lanfan necesita una revisión urgente. Ligero Ed/Lanfan.


**Título:** Automails Elric, a su servicio.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Pareja:** Ed/Lanfan.  
**Palabras:** 636.  
**Advertencias:** nada, todo muy suave.  
**Notas:** esto fue el regalo de cumpleaños para Aby C:

* * *

—¡Te he dicho que pares! He visto a Winry hacer esto muchas veces, sé lo que hago.

—¡Suéltame! N-no me duele tanto y tú eres la última persona que quiero que lo toque.

La réplica de Lanfan indignó a Edward, que agarró con más fuerza el brazo metálico de la joven guardaespaldas.

Por un cúmulo de circunstancias, Lanfan se había visto obligada a acudir hasta Amestris para una puesta a punto de su automail. Los mecánicos amestrienses comenzaban a introducir el negocio e industria en Xing; pero había escasez de materiales y era difícil encontrar expertos en la materia, así que Ling había ordenado a Lanfan que se pusiese en manos de la mejor.

Y ésa era Winry, que trabajó durante semanas en desarrollar un nuevo modelo con mejoras para la muchacha xinguesa. Sin embargo, cuando más la necesitaban, se esfumó y allí estaba Edward, encargado de atender los deseos de la paciente cual enfermero de Automails Rockbell.

—¿Quieres escucharme, Lanfan? Sólo es pequeño pinzamiento, me ha pasado cientos de veces y Winry me enseñó a solucionarlo. Es algo normal cuando empiezas a usar un modelo nuevo, dos cables se aplastan y te dan calambres, ¿es eso?

Lanfan asintió a regañadientes, no muy convencida de lo que Ed se proponía.

—Pero tú no eres el mecánico, puedo aguantar hasta que venga W-winry… ugh… —Instintivamente se llevo la mano bajo de la axila, foco de todas las molestias.

Edward resopló y trató de acercar su mano, pero Lanfan aún se resistía.

—Eres una… cabezota —masculló entre dientes.

—No más que tú —replicó ella, airada.

—Winry tardará todo el día, y no es bueno que soportes el dolor cuando aún estás convaleciente. —De repente, Lanfan sintió una mirada distinta sobre ella.

El rostro de Edward parecía suplicar que, por favor, le dejase ayudarla. El dolor era cada vez más insoportable y la idea comenzaba a parecer menos suicida y peligrosa en la mente de Lanfan…  
Volvió los ojos hacia Edward, que aún la miraba expectante.

—D-de… de acuerdo; pero si algo falla, te prometo que tendrás serios problemas diplomático con mi país.

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada suave y se aproximó hasta Lanfan. Ésta levantó el brazo, sin dirigir la vista hacia el rostro de Edward, cada vez más cerca. Trató por todos los medios esconder el más que evidente rubor de sus mejillas.

Ed comenzó su operación y con sumo cuidado tomó los cables causantes del problema entre la yema de sus dedos, deslizándolos con lentitud hasta que estuvieron separados. El suspiro de alivio que salió de entre los labios de Lanfan fue la señal de que lo había hecho correctamente.

—¿Ves? No era para tanto.

En aquel preciso instante, cuando todo parecía que había salido a la perfección, un pequeño roce desató una cadena de acontecimientos que tanto Ed como Lanfan tratarían de negar ruborizados y avergonzados. La mano de Ed se apartó de los cables, para encontrar de bruces el costado de la joven mujer. Sólo unas vendas y el top que Winry le había prestado lo separaban de la piel, y Lanfan dio un respingo acompañado de una queja al sentir el contacto tan directo. Ese pequeño ademán golpeó a Edward en la cara, quien, medio inclinado sobre la camilla, notó que perdía el equilibrio al cerrar los ojos, como acto reflejo del manotazo que Lanfan le había propinado.

Segundos después, su nariz estaba enterrada entre algo blandito. Bastante cómodo, a decir verdad; pero incluso Ed se percató enseguida de que aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Alzó el rostro, aterrorizado, y comprobó que, en efecto, su ilustre cara había caído de bruces contra los redondos y suaves pechos de… Lanfan.

En su fuero interno, y a pesar del segundo golpe que se había llevado en menos de cinco minutos (esta vez una patada digna de una guardaespaldas imperial), Edward tenía que reconocer para sí mismo que lo había disfrutado demasiado.

**-fin-**


End file.
